Shadowy Secrets
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: My imagination went crazy to create this so bear with me. Basically the shadow temple for some reason goes haywire and with the threat of the seal breaking and letting Ganon loose Link and Zelda go to investigate but little did they know they were followed my a shadowy figure. Yay! My first decent sounding summary!


**Well I couldn't sleep so I sat up and my imagination went crazy for about two hours and I popped out this and another Legend of Zelda story.**

Something was wrong. Very wrong with the temple of shadows. But no one cared to notice until it was well as bad as it was. You could feel the dark pulses that it was giving off. Maybe it was time to return to the temple? No. Link and Zelda would take care of it. Kakariko would be fine. Totally fine... I mean I couldn't return yet. Not now. I could let this go on for a bit longer. I hadn't had a taste of freedom for I don't know how long. Well lets see... How many centuries have I been away? A couple hundred? I had no intention of going back anytime soon, but... The small amount of power I gave my... substitute has depleted. I will have to go back eventually... Just not now? No. Never.

"This isn't right. Do you feel it?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes, but what could possibly be wrong with the temple?" Link responded.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that if whatever it is isn't stopped and the temple doesn't gain its power back then the seal will break."

"I know. I guess the only way we can figure it out is to go to the temple ourselves."

"I agree."

I sat on the hill in between the forest and the castle. Just watching the sun set. The sky turned a bluish grayish color at first which would brighten and turn a pinkish redish color. It would spread throughout the whole sky and just get brighter and brighter. It would go from the sky then it would cover the whole field, over the castle, and forest. Every thing until everything glowed, almost like it was on fire. It was really... pretty... I could feel the darkness. The dark pulses washing over me. It was coming from the temple still. Steady dark cooling pulses. I wonder how long it will last. I wonder what their response to my showing up would cause. Surely it wouldn't be delight. More like hell are you doing here. Why aren't you dead blah blah blah.

But why should I care what they think? I am me. I am myself and I don't understand people and that is why I distance myself. I don't understand their emotions. Why get upset over little things? Why get back together with someone who beats you and claim that they love you? Obviously they don't love you if they hurt you. Why act like a total dick to someone you have a crush on? People just do not make any sense. But then again... What does it matter. I am just a shadow and I have no right to exist, right? It kills me and I envy the true beings in a way. I envy the people I do not understand. It kills me to know that I will always be a shadow. That I will never truly exist. Am I really me? No. I am just a shadow and that means that I have to fight for true beings enemy. I have to fight and be the enemy to get any acknowledgement. That's right I exist and now I am your worst nightmare. People take one look at me and see a monster. Those with the ability to sense auras just see darkness. People make darkness bad. People resent me so now I resent them. That is right! I exist! I exist and now I will cause you all triple the pain you cause me!... I watched as a very familiar horse and rider- no riders exit the castle walls. Princess Zelda and The Hero of Time Link himself. I wonder what they're up to. No doubt going to check out the temple. I stood and headed toward Kakariko. Might as well see what's going on for myself. Not much to do now days.

Link and Zelda quickly made their way to the temple. They continued past the torches, still lit by magical forces, and further into the shadow temple. It was easy passage because of their friendship with the sage. The guards who were no longer under Ganondorf's dark magic spells allowed them to pass.

"Impa!" Zelda called once they made it to the area of the temple that lay outside the sages own quarters.

"Yes?"

Both Zelda and Link whipped around. Impa stood with her usual expression.

"What is going on?" Zelda asked seriously, quickly getting over the minor shock. "What's with all of this dark magic coming from here? You're the sage and as we can now see you are fine. Your very presence should keep the temple from decaying. Its strength is yours-"

"The strength of the temple is the sages. I know, but... I have a confession." The two watched expectantly. "But I am not the sage."

The two were shocked. Impa had participated in Ganondorf's sealing. In getting the temple back to full power.

"Wh-what?" Link asked. "Wait if you're not the sage then how did you help in sealing Ganondorf and how did you keep this temple up? Why did you have the shadow medallion?"

Impa sighed. "I was asked by the sage to take their place for awhile because there was something that they had to do. What they have to do, I am uncertain. But I never expected for them to be gone this long. I figured that they would be back by now. Or I expect for them to be back very soon. I highly doubt that they would let their temple collapse." Impa reasoned but still sounded uncertain.

"... I... I see but. If they don't return soon... The temple will collapse eventually. But before that the seal will break. It will take years for the temple to break but only days for the seal to break. We have already wasted twelve hours." Zelda explained.

"I am aware." Impa replied.

"... What if the original sage can't come back?" Link thought out loud.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Oh um I was just thinking about how Ganondorf swore he'd get back at us and kill us before he was sealed. How it would only be a matter of time. How he sounded so confident. What if he captured and hid away the sage?"

"That's right. If that's true we have no time to waste. We have to search. If the sage does come back Impa can contact us. This way we won't be risking the fate of the world or our own lives." Zelda elaborated.

I watched them enter the shrine. I could see the torches shining and casting shadows in that warding symbol. I couldn't go down. So I might as well wait and see what I can get from them when they come back out. Leaning against the cold rock wall outside the shrine that led to the temple I closed my eyes and waited. I woke later to a cold blade pressed against my throat.


End file.
